Diamond Dave Productions
Diamond Dave Productions are films that are created by Youtube user: http://www.youtube.com/user/DiamondDaveChannel. Since May 2008, David Aiken has uploaded 50 videos since joining Youtube. Over time David's work has improved from the amateur early films such as Street Hero and Goths and Chavs to the more professional works such as Enforcer Butch, Vigilante and Brothers In Arms. The films made by Diamond Dave Productions vary from comedy to action thrillers, music videos and even horror. History The very first film David Aiken made was in 2007. A short film called 'The Bloody Finger' which was based on a childrens joke David heard in primary school. This was for a piece of AS Moving Image coursework. The next film would prove to be the beginning of traditional elements that would become recurring in future productions from that point. Street Hero was the first action film David made starring various school friends and himself as the villain Big Bad Dave who would become a very recurring character in future productions. In May David decided to create a Youtube account and become an internet performer. At this point, he had only made two films so he started his channel using Bloody Finger and Street Hero as his launch films. A little while later David wrote a script for Goths and Chavs to parody the famous David Attenbourough wildlife programmes. It turned out to be a success and has now become one of the most popular Diamond Dave Productions in history. 2009 began with another comedy film called Practical Joke Gone Wrong in which David experimented various forms of slapstick and toilet humor. It is now the second highest viewed film from Diamond Dave Productions. His next project was a live action re enactment of a computer game. The game Goldeneye 64 was parodied in March starring Davids closest friends. The film was shot in first person view to mimic the game. It was then re edited with special effects and released as the special edition. With no ideas for the time being David decided to focus creativilly on producing a Youtube Poop which is a common fad amongst Youtubers. He made a YTP of Dr Who which has become the most popular video David has ever done. The latter half of 2009 was mostly unproductive with only vlogs and music compilations being made. 2010 was the begininng of a more productive step for Diamond Dave Productions as David began collabarating with another Youtuber Ross McConaghy who helped generate more films. David had written a script for a new Big Bad Dave film which would be more action packed and of better quality than Street Hero. The script was lying amongst Davids unfinished works until he finally managed to start making it with the fortunate involvment of Ross who possesed great advanced editing skills which made the film stand out from previous Diamond Dave Productions. It also marked the begining of the annual tradition of David and Ross making an action movie every summer. Enforcer Butch was a success and inspired David to write more scripts that he could produce with Ross. The last film made in 2010 was a prequel trailer for Enforcer Butch which would explore Big Bad Dave's past. This foreshadowed the film that would be made two years later, The Dark Path. Only two films were made during 2011. In summer the second annual action film was made, Vigilante which starred Ross as the hero and David playing the villain yet again. This film was entered into a Belfast based young filmakers competition called Cinemagic. Vigilante was shortlisted out of hundreds of other films in the top three for the innovation category. It did not win however. The other film that year was Big Bad Dave's Community Service which with the villain being punished by doing community service and is the funniest film made by Diamond Dave Productions. This film heavily used green screen effects so it took a while to edit. In 2012 David made his longest film to date, The Dark Path which was a prequel to Enforcer Butch showing Big Bad Dave before he turned evil. Because of Youtube's ten minute time limit on videos the film had to be split in two parts. In his free time he also conducted a commentary with Ross on Enforcer Butch. In summer Brothers In Arms was produced which is the most explosive, action packed Diamond Dave Production to date. Ross went all out to put as much special effects as he possibly could into it. Moin Hussain who played the main part was such a fan of Diamond Dave Productions he actually flew to Northern Ireland from England just to be in the film. The latest film made was a short comedy called The Chase. More films are planned for the future. Recurring Themes Since the begining, Diamond Dave Productions have had recurring elements which crop up every now and again in various productions starting from the very first one, Bloody Finger. These elements are: *Use of mobile phones. *Chase scenes. *Final fight scenes. *Smartly dressed villains played by David Aiken. *Long action sequences in which the protagonist fights his way through a hoard of enemies. *People being abducted. *Slow Motion